Moon Bounce
by viri94
Summary: Dick decided that Damian needs to know what it is to be in a moon bounce, however the kid doesn't react the way he spects when the thing gives Damian mixed feelings because of the memory of a young blonde


-Do you even know what's that for?- Tim said to the kid in front of him, who was starring at the moon bounce-Damian?- he called him again because of the lack of reaction from the kid.

-Tt…yes I know what is that for- he just kept starring the object, it was a yellow and red big moon bounce. Tim stood there for a few seconds, and then he decided to turn and leave, if what Damian wanted was privacy, who was Tim to take it from him?-Drake- Damian called him before he went as far as 4 steps away from him- do you know the reason why my father brought this…item?-

-Dick's coming tomorrow, maybe it has something to do with that- he said, uneasy about the boy's tone, there was something about Damian's stance that made him look like the child he was supposed to be. He waited a little more this time, but seeing that no other sound or move came from his brother, he left.

The next day Dick arrives finding his younger brother starring to his baby brother, who is starring to the moon bounce.

-He has been like that for…gee I don't know anymore,-he said to Dick before the man announced his presence- I think that he didn't even go on patrol yesterday, and when I woke up he was there, so perhaps he stayed there the whole night-Tim tone showed how worried he was.

-Have you tried to talk to him?-Dick said, getting closer to Tim

-No, I tried yesterday but…well I didn't think it would get this serious- Tim shrugged

-I'll talk to him-Dick put his hand over Tim shoulder- Nice to see you, by the way- he added with his trademark smile

-Nice to see you too

Dick walked towards his baby brother who kept a blank stare to the object.

-You like it? - Dick asked getting closer to the boy.

-You brought it here?-Damian asked nonchalantly, still starring the moon bounce

-Well, kinda…but technically the company's men were the ones who brought it here- he said a little uncomfortable, there was something in Damian's eyes, something really sad, but he couldn't quite point it.

-Why? -This time the question came out of Damian's mouth a bit more sharply. If Dick had paid more attention to his hands, instead of his face, he would have seen Damian's hands turning into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

-Well…cus no child should live without bouncing at least one time in one of this- he answered gleefully- so what you say bro? you wanna bounce with me a little?- In that moment Damian glared at him and hit him in the jaw, sending Dick to the ground, Tim appeared next to his brother the moment that happened.

-What is wrong with you? - Damian just stood there, as if he hadn't heard Tim.

.-Auch, Why did you hit me? – Dick said while trying to stand up. Damian sight returned to the moon bounce

-Just so you know I have already… bounced-he spit the word- in one of those things and it is **not** that…fun-the word came as a whisper

-Really? When did you do that?-Tim asked nearly dropping Dick because of the shock

-You don't miss her, right? - Damian kept his hands clenched into fists- Why would you? you already had her…you already…got to know her…that's why you never did anything to stop her…to keep her here…with us.

-Who are you talking about? – Damian snapped, as if he was surprised that they were still there, that they have heard him.

-No one just forget it- he said lowering his head and leaving- and get rid of that stuff before I burn it- the scream didn't woke up the 2 boys from his shock, leaving them holding each other, while looking how the kid's figure faded into the house.

They were used to Damian's bursts but they nearly never were this emotional, with him so…spaced out.

The moment he arrived to his room Damian took a little box from the bottom of his closet, opened it and took a photo from it. He kept starring at the picture for more than an hour, and all he could think about was how he would never be able to forgive his father and Barbara, the "new" batgirl, even though he will never acknowledge her, for convince Stephanie, the only person who really loved him for who he was and nor for who she wanted him to be, apart of Dick of course, that it would be better for her to stay on England and study the university there.

He fell asleep with the picture on his hand. The image showed a blonde girl smiling and hugging with an arm a very "displeased" boy, who even though was a little blushed, and couldn't hide a little smile, while holding the camera with the other hand, the background looked blurry because of the movement, but you could still distinguish the colors of the moon bounce. The yellow and red.


End file.
